


The Blue Hour

by Bart_Senior



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bart_Senior/pseuds/Bart_Senior
Summary: Ben and Callum have spent a very ordinary evening on their own at the Mitchell house just relaxing together in front of the TV. As Ben has fallen asleep Callum thinks about how his life has changed and the power of love for Ben.This is my first attempt at a fic so I thought I'd start off with one short chapter, Its extremely fluffy, so if soppy romance is your thing hopefully its for you. The title is inspired by a Suede album of the same name. I hope it's not a bad first effort next time maybe I'll be more adventurous
Kudos: 17





	The Blue Hour

This was such an ordinary moment in time really and yet for Callum when he paused to think, as he was doing now, it was so amazing that he felt like his heart could burst. He looked down at his boyfriend laying there with his head in his lap, fast asleep. He sometimes still found it difficult to believe that this was now his life, that Ben was his boyfriend and they loved each other so intensely. ‘His boyfriend’, even just hearing those words in his own head still brought such an overwhelming feeling of happiness, when he thought just how much his life had changed over the last few months.

Callum realised he was lost in his own thoughts and wasn’t paying any attention to the TV any longer so he decided to switch it off, relieved to see he could reach the remote control without disturbing Ben, he just looked so peaceful. They had left the living room curtains open earlier, so as the light from the TV disappeared, it was replaced immediately by the light from the full moon in the clear sky outside. A shaft of moonlight shone into the room falling almost perfectly across Ben’s face, Ben’s beautiful face. He smiled to himself, my god he was getting soppy in his old age. 

Outside was quiet, unusually so for Walford although it just as he noticed this a dog barked in the distance, he smiled to himself, somehow the sound just fitted. Callum looked out of the window and at the moon, and he could see where phrase blue moon came from the moon, it really did seem to have a blue hue tonight. It actually it took him right back to that night in the park all those months ago their first kiss and of course the first time they had sex. The emotions of that night suddenly flooded into his head. When people say that moments are life changing, he now knew exactly what they mean. That night was full of so many emotions from feeling desperately sad ,lost and lonely to suddenly surrendering to the feelings he had bottled up for so long giving in the longing he felt and admitting the power of attraction he felt for Ben. They had sex, passionate frantic sex of course it was for the first time with a man for Callum, but it seemed so natural, so easy, suddenly everything made sense. He had stepped towards then abyss as he had done once before, except this time he had stepped into it and it was wonderful, it was what he had needed all his life but as Chris’s sister had said he just wasn’t ready before.

Of course, it wasn’t that simple, how could it be? He remembered how he had tried to deny his true feelings to himself and of course to Ben he realises now just how scared he was. He tried for so many weeks to go back to the life he had but fundamental changes had been set in motion and could no longer be stopped. He loved Whit as a friend and probably always would, she had the purest heart, a beautiful soul he knew he had hurt he and that still pained him. He really had wanted to love her in the way that she deserved but it was Ben that had completely stolen his heart for the first time and in the end, Whit had accepted that which spoke volumes about the size of her heart. 

Crikey his mind had been wandering again, he looked down at Ben’s face and came back to his present life, the life they had started together. Ben Mitchell and Callum the ‘baby-gay’ as Lola had christened him, he smiled, he had never heard that expression before and loved it. Really, he should gently wake him, and they should go up to bed but, he even if it felt slightly selfish he wanted this moment, this feeling, this emotion, to last just while longer, to drink it in to burn the memory into his brain for ever. 

Ben’s head was resting in his lap and his face was tilted slightly upwards. Perfect. Perfect except for the fact that his right leg was going numb, but he was trying not to think about that it was a small price to pay for this moment. He had draped his right arm draped around him and with his left hand he stroked his hair. He wanted to kiss him but instead he gently traced the outline of his lips with the tip of his finger. It made Ben shift slightly and he mumbled something unintelligible. 

He didn’t really like staying in the Mitchell house but there was more space and sofa was bigger and as long as everyone else was away it was easy to relax. Not that he couldn’t relax in the flat, but you never knew when or if Stuart and Rainie were going to come crashing in. Thank god Phil was away, the longer the better….hang on his thoughts had wandered off on a tangent again. He looked back down at Ben’s face and all other trains of thought dissolved. He looked out of the window at the moon once more and bent his head to gently kiss his lips and stroke his cheek. His eyes flickered open; his gorgeous blue eyes looked up at Callum slightly lost for a second but then smiling up at him when he realised where he was.

‘Hello you, shall we go to bed sleepy head ?’ Ben looked up at him his smile widened;  
‘ that’s the best idea you had all day’ he paused, ‘ I love you Mr Highway’.  
Callum smiled and signed ‘I love you’. Outside the moon seemed to shine every so slightly brighter for a second maybe that was his imagination.


End file.
